Dempsey & Makepeace Rough Justice
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Follows on from Nightstalker. Spikings is left with little option but to put Harry and James back in the line of fire. Money, drugs and corrupt coppers are ready to destroy SI10. Can the team survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Dempsey and Makepeace. All copyright belongs to the original writers and London Weekend Television

1

Harry brushed her hair as she stared in the mirror above the bathroom sink. The events of the last few weeks had taken their toll. Now she just wanted to have a normal life back. She sighed heavily at the reflection looking back at her, wondering if she could ever feel normal again.

"Babe?"

She rolled her eyes as the American accent caught her attention.

"Harry? You ok in there?"

"I'm fine." She sighed, wondering who exactly she was trying to convince. Swabey was rotting in prison but was still haunting her nightmares. She had no idea when she had last slept properly. Heading out of the bathroom she grabbed her denim jacket before heading to meet Dempsey in the living room.

Xxxxxx

Spikings paced his office trying to figure out how best to deal with the current case. He knew the best way was to send in an undercover team - flush the vermin out as Dempsey had once said. He just wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. His two best undercover officers had been through Hell itself over the last few months. He didn't know if Harry or Dempsey were strong enough to cope with a drugs cartel operating on their patch. A knock at the door caught his attention as Chas waited for him to answer.

"What?"

"Sir, you asked me to tell you when Harry and Dempsey turned up."

"Yes."

Spikings nodded; his welsh accent more noticeable as he frowned. "I take it they have turned up."

"Yeah." Chas nodded before turning back to the SI10 squad room. "Only thing is, Superintendent Carter is on their heels. Thought you'd want to know he was here too."

"THATS ALL I BLOODY WELL NEED!" He slammed his hand on his desk as Chas raised an eyebrow. "Ok send in Tonto and the Lone Ranger. Let's get this over with. And not a word to Carter. If he suspects we know what he's up to before we get concrete evidence then we're screwed."

"Aye Sir." Chas stepped away, hoping that one very senior and very corrupt copper was going to get his comeuppance.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

Spikings stood behind his desk as Harry and Dempsey sat the other side. Harry frowned; trying not to laugh as he pretended to be angry for Carter's benefit. Dempsey frowned.

"Sir, you wanna keep an eye on that blood pressure ." Dempsey smirked as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"This has to be convincing for him out there!" Spikings hissed. "Harry, you have to storm out of here. I've the transfer papers here."

Dempsey shook his head, his heart racing.

"I don't like this. Why Harry?"

"Because." Harry turned calmly to her fiancée. "I'm the one they'd believe. Carter is a dinosaur- a sexist pig who would see me as a hysterical woman unable to do my job after what happened with Swabey." She watched as Dempsey silently pleaded with her not to go through with what Spikings was suggesting. "I'd be undercover, as me in the same station and known to all the officers."

"Yeah., corrupt officers." Dempsey turned to her. "You won't be seen as SI10. You won't be armed. Isn't this why you have IA? So they can weed out the rot?" He turned back to Spikings.

"Yes." The Welshman nodded. "They won't touch Carter. As Harry says he's old school in the worst way. And he's out there talking to Chas."

"I'll do it. Dempsey, you stay with Chas and Jackie until this is over. It'll have to look like I'm walking out on you too." Dempsey swore. "No, I'll stay in Elaine's flat. She's out the country for three months on a Royal Tour." She shrugged as she thought of her journalist cousin - "I can do this."

"I know." Dempsey ran a hand through his hair. "But your badge and gun?"

"I've stormed off before. It's believable." She took her gun from its holster and handed it to Spikings. "And your in London. It's warrant card." She turned, marching out the room as she slammed the door behind her. Dempsey walked out into the main office, grabbed his jacket and yelled after her.

"Trouble in paradise Gordon?"

Spikings looked over to the older grey haired man. He hated corrupt coppers. They were worse than the regular criminals as far as he was concerned.

"Harry just asked to be transferred out. Shame really. She's a bloody good officer."

"I see. And the yank didn't take it well."

"Not exactly." Gordon answered. "I'm just glad she isn't quitting the force. She's too good for that. Means I'm going to have to get a replacement."

"There's space in Fraud Squad. Boring and safe for the little lady." Carter smirked. Chas raised an eyebrow as he overheard the conversation. Spikings nodded.

"That should suit her." Gordon headed back into his office.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Dempsey caught up with Harry as she marched along the corridor. She slowed as she realised nobody else was there.

"Hey." She turned as he reached her. "Are you ok?"

"Me?" He looked around before holding her gaze. "I've been up against dirty cops before. That's how I ended up here. That's how Jimmy died."

Harry nodded. "I know. But this isn't like that. I have you as back up." She stepped towards him. "James."

"Jimmy had me as back up too. Look what happened to him." His eyes held hers as he spoke. Harry bit her lip. "I nearly lost you once. Swabey."

"No." She touched his arm. "No, you won't lose me. I know what Swabey did to me. I can't let that stop me doing my job." Dempsey looked away. Harry touched his face gently.

"I need to do this." She whispered. "It's my job. If we can find the evidence we stop a drugs cartel being protected by corrupt officers." He let his eyes close as she spoke.

"I know." His voice was low, almost inaudible. "I'm allowed to worry. I'm not allowed to be a total jerk, I know." She smiled slightly.

"I'll be ok. I know you worry but."

"Chas is your handler."

"It's more plausible. Me meeting up with an old friend. Everyone knows we were at Henson together. It's not for long." She sighed as she felt his lips on her forehead. This brash, in your face American cop wasn't what the rest of the world saw. He would never admit it but he was softer than any of the female officers he had initially teased. The thought of not being able to protect Harry almost killed him. She rested her palms on his chest.

"It'll he good for us. Breathing space."

"I can breathe perfectly fine with you here." He whispered as she smiled at him. "Be careful."

"Always." She kisses him lightly on the lips before stepping away. Dempsey sighed, praying they could make this work- that Harry would be back in SI10 and with him; where they belonged.

Xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

3

Harry pulled her stonewashed denim jacket closer to her as she looked around the large Squad Room. Fraud Squad was the last place she wanted to be. It was as Jonathan Parkin approached her that she realised how much she missed her real team. She glanced at her watch, knowing that Chas would be buried in his files while Gareth and Steve nursed hangovers and Dave tried to keep out of trouble. She knew Dempsey would be making coffee and trying to avoid doing any paperwork. She sighed quietly as Jonathan approached her.

"Morning DS Makepeace." He smiled. She smiled slightly.

"Good morning." She folded her arms.

"Your new desk." He pointed to the desk in the far corner of the room. It was the smallest and grottiest looking desk in the room. "We have an active case on the go. Right up your street, darling."

"It's Harry. Or DS Makepeace. Not Darling." She stated firmly. "I am a police officer, the same as you." Parkin raised an eyebrow.

"Thomas will give you low down. But it's definitely one of you with your ties to the museum." He looked her up and down before heading back into the inner office.

Xxxxxxx

Spikings paced the office - glad that so far Harry had apparently been accepted in to the team. He felt sick at the thought someone could easily blow her cover. That she was undercover just a few floors away. He knew Dempsey felt the same way. Looking out over the main office he realised the dark haired American was no where to be seen.

"Chas." He called through the office doors. The younger man got to his feet as he heard his name.

"Sir?"

"Dempsey?"

"Gone to meet an informant. I'm meeting Harry over at Czars for lunch. See how she's getting on." Chas explained. "She knows Carter is dangerous. She's going into a tight group."

"I know. Parkin is a bloody sleeze. He's not to be trusted." Spikings frowned. "He's dirty."

"You think he's on the take?"

"Need the evidence to prove it." The senior officer was barely concealing his anger. "Harry has to be careful. Remind her. Dirty coppers are worse than any crook we've encountered."

Chas nodded. "After Swabey she probably really needs a break from us."

Spikings nodded, remembering how he had found her in the back of Swabey junior's van. He had thought she was dead. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hope this isn't going to be too much for her. After what he did. I read the report."

Chas nodded. "I didn't read her statement. Neither did Dempsey. It's up to her to tell us."

"And has she?"

"No." Chas paused. "I don't think she has told Dempsey much if anything. You know Harry. She keeps going no matter what."

Spikings nodded; just hoping that this case wouldn't be the one to finally push her too far.

Xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

4

Chas sat at the Formica table nursing a cup of builders tea in one hand as his eyes skimmed the sports pages. He knew his favourite football team had once again lost but seeing it in print made it worse. He wondered for a moment if that was how Harry had thought of her time with Swabey. He shook his head as Harry approached him.

"Tea?" He asked as Harry surveyed the room before taking her seat.

"Please."

Chas smiled slightly before heading across the room to the counter. The overweight man in a greasy apron stared at him.

"Tea, milk no sugar. Oh and Clive, put it in a clean mug this time." Chas smirked as the older unshaven man mumbled insults before heading towards the fridge. Harry watched the whole exchange with a smile. Minutes later Chas returned with her drink.

"A clean mug. I'm honoured."

"Aye well." Chas shrugged. "You ok?"

"Yes. There is definitely something going on. We should refer this to IA. Then they can deal with all this." She sipped her tea. "There's a suspected fraud going on at the National Gallery. The Guv thinks my connections may help."

"Right. You think he's on the take?"

"He's up to something." She sighed. "If I ever moan about SI10 again, you have my permission to shoot me. Honestly. I thought some of these attitudes had died out in the 50s. Stepping into Fraud Squad was like being back in the 50s."

Chas nodded. "Neither Of us were born then."

"True."

"Dempsey might have something to say if I shot you." Chas added as Harry dipped her head. "He's hating this as much as you are. If not more so."

"He thinks I need protecting."

"Isn't that natural? After everything that happened? He thought you were dead. He blamed himself for being too slow."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

"Aye." Chas nodded. "You didne see him when you were gone. The man is probably my best friend but I seriously thought he would die if anything happened to you. He was terrified."

"And I wasn't?"

"I didn't say that." Chas touched her hand, "I dunno what happened to you with Swabey. And I'm not going to ask. But Dempsey would have moved Hell itself to find you. At one time I thought he had."

Harry looked up. "I know. But talking won't change things. I have to focus on my job." She slipped a small microfilm across the table. I'll call in the next day or so." She thanked him for the tea before leaving. Chas sighed before turning to follow her. He couldn't shake the feeling going after corrupt police officers wasn't going to help Harry come to terms with what happened.

Xxxxxx

Dempsey sat in the car, frozen to the bone he hated everything and everyone around him. Radio 1 played quietly as he watched out the window. Chas had told him he had seen Harry, who was apparently just doing her job while he fretted like a mother hen. He watched the tall man he had been railing cross the road as a younger woman waved to him.

"Parkin, you are a prize idiot." He mumbled to himself as he watched the couple embrace. He felt sick as he watched the near skeletal woman wrap herself around the corrupt policeman. "Ginger. Why aren't you still in prison? Or the morgue? He mumbled as he watched the drug dealer lead Parkin into a nondescript building. The radio sprang to life as Dempsey put the car into gear.

"On my way back in." Dempsey spoke. "Have positive ID on who's playing away. And it ain't good." He drove past the small cafe just as Harry exited Czars. He nodded slightly as she looked up to see him stop the car at the pedestrian crossing. She smiled slightly before running across the road. Feeling slightly more worried than he had been an hour earlier he headed back to SI10.

Xxxxxxx

"Dempsey!" He flinched as he heard Dave call him. Shrugging his denim jacket off he crossed to the younger officer.

"Dave."

"Steven and Gareth found this." He handed Dempsey a thin file. "IA looked into Carter before. It's routine before anyone is appointed to his rank."

"Right. And?" Dempsey looked at him.

"He's not as clean as he wants us all to see. He's got more gaps in his record than a chain link fence."

Dempsey flipped through the file. He frowned as he saw what the younger man was referring to. "How?"

"Dunno."

"You think Carter is as dirty as Parkin?" Dempsey nodded. "Funny How Parkin was moved from Drugs Squad the minute someone suspected him."

"Eh?"

"I've been talking to a few people. He's in Carter's pocket. Has Spikings seen this? " He handed the file back. "I have to see Harry. She doesn't know the danger she's in."

Xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Understanding

"So." Dave scratched his head as he sat next to Dempsey in the small Golf GTI. "You and Makepeace are ok?"

"Yes." Dempsey clarified. "There's no way a move to Fraud Squad would have been believed unless that sexist idiot believed Harry and I were over."

"But then why didn't you move?"

Dempsey raised an eyebrow. "You see me fitting in there? I know nothing about arty stuff but Harry does. She's believable. Me not so much. Plus she walked out before, for real."

"I remember. I was the new boy then."

Dempsey smiled. "You still are. Harry and I well, we're ok. But I have to warn her Ginger is back."

Dave pulled a face. "The drug pusher that was involved with her ex? She's vile."

"That's one word for her. But if she's involved in this then neither Harry nor me are safe. I want you to tell Chas I saw her. Get a message to Harry."

"And what are you going to do?" Dave asked. Dempsey narrowed his eyes as he watched the younger man leave his car.

"Try to find out what the Hell is going on."

Xxxxxxx

It was dark when Harry finally got back to the apartment she was 'minding' for her friend. Flicking on lights as she walked through the apartment she thought of the message Chas had left for her. She hadn't had time to call him; but still the message weighed heavily on her mind. Suddenly she had a feeling she wasn't alone in the apartment.

"Hello?" She reached out for the lamp next to her as she felt a familiar voice wash over her.

"Princess."

"Dempsey!" She turned round as he smiled at her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"The exact opposite actually." He stepped towards her.

"You broke in?"

"Your friend needs to up her security." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. "What can I say? I miss you."

Harry pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. "I hate this as much as you. But Spikings is right. I'm the last person they'd think would be watching them. I know art works are being stolen to fund drug cartels while our Chief Super turns a blind eye." He kissed her hair as she spoke.

"Like I said, I'm allowed to worry about you. As long as I'm not a jackass." He released her as his eyes wandered over her frame.

"What is it?"

"You didn't get the message from Chas?" Dempsey narrowed his eyes.

"No, well I had a message to call him urgently. That he had news of an old friend. Only I didn't get the message until 9pm." She could feel her pulse race. "James?"

"Ginger is out of prison and I think she is involved with this." He began pacing the room. "Listen, if she is."

"And she recognised me then my cover is blown. I can't back out now. I'm in too deep." She folded her arms as she watched him nod.

"Yeah. Yeah I know. I get that." He stopped pacing as she raised an eyebrow. "But what if we're running out of luck? What if this time."

"Hey." She stepped towards him. Her voice shook slightly before her hand rested on his chest. "I'm not going to get myself killed."

"I saw you." Dempsey felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked away. Harry rested her free hand on his chin, unused to seeing him so open she waited until he opened his eyes once again. "In the hospital. I thought you were gone. I knew you were alive but you're."

"Damaged.?" She whispered. "This is why I didn't want you in court when I gave evidence."

"No." He held her wrist. "Jesus, Harry! You are the strongest person I've ever known. I thought you'd hate me, that you'd finally see what a loser I am. You'd see that I failed you. I shoulda been there! I should have stopped him!"

Harry shook her head. "With a head injury and broken ankle? No, you're James Dempsey not Superman. And for your information I don't blame you. I never have. This is not why I agreed to the job. I don't think you did anything wrong. I'd be dead without you." Her voice was a whisper as she rested both hands on his face.

"Spikings Found you."

"But you put me back together again." She kissed him gently on the lips as his hands made their way to her waist. He broke the kiss first as Harry sighed.

"Harry."

"I miss you ." She whispered as his lips brushed her forehead. "Stay." She whispered as he nodded slowly.

"Harry, we. I."

"Stay." She took his hand before leading him to the bedroom.

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Truth

Dempsey lay awake, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Harry. He thought about the events of the last few hours and his heart broke. Harry remained oblivious as he ran his fingers through her hair as she slept.

"I love you." He whispered as Harry slept.

 _Three_ hours _earlier_

Harry led Dempsey into the bedroom holding his hand as he turned her before pulling her towards him. She smiled before reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. Before either of them knew what had happened they were laying in bed kissing like a pair of excitable teenagers. His hand slipped up under her top as she gasped. He took this as a sign to continue, his hand finding the bare skin where her bra clasp sat. Suddenly she pulled away.

"I. I can't." She bolted from the room before he could say anything. Moments later he heard the shower running as he buried his face in his hands.

"Harry?" He had no idea what he had done wrong or how she had been so quick to change her mind. He shook his head before following the sound of the shower. He paused as he reached the bathroom door.

"Harry?" He tapped the door gently. "It's ok."

The water continued to run as he was met with silence. Resting his forehead against the cool wood of the bathroom door he took a deep breath. Millions of scenarios ran through his mind, each one worse than the last.

"Harry, open the door." He twisted the door handle but the door didn't budge. "Open the door or I'll break it down. Cmon Princess." The door remained locked. Dempsey closed his eyes before pushing the door as hard as he could. The small lock gave way as he almost fell into the room. Harry barely registered his presence.

"Oh God." He was at her side in seconds aware that while she sat with her knees drawn up under the running shower he had to be careful. The last thing he needed was her going into her shell once more. "Hey." He sat next to her as the now freezing water cascaded over them. Harry shook as she felt his arm reach behind her to turn the water off.

"James."

"It's ok." He rested his arm over her shoulder. "It's ok."

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed her hair as she spoke.

"There's nothing to apologise for." He took her hand, uncurling the fingers that had bunched into fists. She glanced up at him, shaking with tear filled eyes.

"I wanted to. I want us to. It's just."

"You don't have to explain." He felt his stomach lurch, realising what she had been through. He knew she had lied on her statement. It had been so much more than an assault. In that moment he wanted Swaby junior dead. Preferably at his own hand.

"It just all came back. I tried to stop him. I fought him but." The sobs racked her small frame as Dempsey felt his heart break. She gasped as he moved his arm away from her before grabbing a fluffy white towel to wrap around her. Her cream vest still clung to her as he scooped her up in his arms before carrying her into the bedroom. There he rested her down on the large bed before laying beside her as she seemed to involuntarily move so her head rested on her chest. The tears continued as he held her; letting her cry herself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

Now

Chas picked up his mug of tea as he contemplated the fact Ginger was back on the scene. He knew she had caused no end of problems and he couldn't help but wonder how she was involved with the fraud/people trafficking ring that the corrupt coppers seemed to be running. Running a hand over his face he didn't realise Jackie was stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Er."

"Babe." He looked up at his heavily pregnant wife. "What's wrong?" He realised she looked in pain.

"I think the baby is on the way." Jackie screwed her eyes shut as he almost ran to her.

"Now?"

"Either that or we are never having a curry again."

Chas smiled before grabbing his car keys and ushering her out of the flat. He completely forgot about anything related to work as he thought about imminent fatherhood and how to get Jackie to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Belonging

Harry woke with a start, realising she was alone in bed. The duvet was carefully wrapped around her as the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her. Hiding her face in the pillow she whispered his name as the events from the night before came back to her.

Xxxxx

Spikings marched into his office as Dave got to his feet.

"Sir."

"David, make it quick." He picked up the papers on his desk, aware that Chas had yet to put in an appearance. "What is it?"

"Chas called ten minutes ago."

"And?"

"Jackie is in hospital, so he's not coming in. He said to tell you."

Spikings nodded. He completely understood how Chas worried about his wife. Jackie hadn't had the easiest pregnancy and he hoped the young couple would be ok.

"Thanks." Spikings nodded as he picked the ringing phone up. "DS Jarvis, I am expecting a decent explanation for your absence." He smiled as Chas explained that Jackie had given birth to a baby girl an hour earlier. "Congratulations." He sat down, glad that Dave had left the room. "I'd be honoured to be her godfather. Take care. Give my regards to Jackie." He ended the call before shaking his head. Mum and baby were fine, it was nice to have some good news.

Xxxxx

Harry wandered into the kitchen as she heard some very out of tune singing.

"Dempsey, you have many talents but singing is not one of them."

She watched as he turned to her.

"Hi."

"Good morning."

"Do ya want some good news?"

"Always." She smiled as he handed her the mug of tea he had made for her. "Go on."

"Chas and Jackie have a baby girl. Born early hours of this morning. Thankfully she looks like her mom."

Harry smiled. It was nice to have something else to talk about rather than work or her reaction to him the night before. Dempsey, it seemed had decided to pretend all was well with the world. Harry knew that couldn't last.

"Last night."

"What about it?"

"Dempsey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She sighed. "Lead you on. I wanted it as much as you did." She stared into her tea. "I'm not a tease."

He crossed the kitchen to her, placing his coffee mug next to her tea.

"Did I say you were? Harry." He took her hand. She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "Harry. Last night, I should have been more careful. I shoulda." He ran his hand through his hair. "If I could, I'd kill that piece of."

"I know." Harry rested a hand on his chest. "That's why I didn't tell you or tell the entire truth in my statement." She sighed as he tilted her chin so she had to look at him. "I need you in one piece and not in jail." She stated firmly.

"I know." He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him before kissing her forehead. "I ain't going anywhere."

"Er, yes we are." She checked her watch. "Work." He rolled his eyes before following her out of the flat.

Xxxxxxx

Dave stared at the paperwork in front of him. He had to admit he hated being in the office without the three senior officers. Gareth and Steven were out of the office chasing leads while he sat going through the paper trail Chas had been working on.

"Why her? Why now?" He tapped his pencil against the side of the desk as he read the report that had led to Ginger's release. He knew the almost skeletal drug dealer had reason to want revenge on his team and Dempsey in particular. He buried his face in his hands wishing that Chas was there to help him make sense of everything. He jumped slightly as the door to Spikings office slammed shut. Glancing up he saw Parkin and Spikings start yelling at each other. Sighing heavily he just hoped it meant that Harry would be back where she belonged in SI10 before things god out of hand.

Xxxx.


	8. Chapter 8

Certainty

Harry walked into the office wishing she was back with her team in SI10. The men of fraud squad weren't exactly her favourite people.

"Oh Blonde!"

"DS Makepeace." She corrected as Carter walked towards her. She folded her arms, immediately defensive as he approached. "Not Babe, Luv, Darling Or Blondie. Try to remember."

"Thought you might want to know. Jarvis' misses had the baby. Girl."

"Yes, I'd heard. Nice to have some good news for a change." Harry couldn't help but smile as she thought of her friends. Chas and Jackie had been so good to her over the years she was happy for them.

"It's good news. We're all going to wet the baby's head after work."

Harry frowned slightly. "You don't know them."

"Nah. Good excuse for a piss up though. 8pm Judges."

"I'm going to visit the new parents after work."

"Not fraternising with your ex?" He waved an eyebrow as she glared. "Only with Chas gone I thought you'd be trying to get back in SI10." He folded his arms. In that moment she realised they had no idea why she really was in their department. Harry smirked.

"I sincerely hope not. I'm here to do my job. Same as you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry stared firmly. Carter looked around the office before taking her by the elbow and frogmarching her into a large storage cupboard.

Xxxxxxx

"Ginger," Spikings shook his head. "Honestly I'm surprised she has survived this long with the extent of her drug habit." He looked over to see Dempsey shrug.

"She sells more than she uses. Point is, what is she doing with a copper? A high ranking one at that?"

Spikings glared as Dave tapped on the glass door. "What?" Dave opened the door.

"Sir. Dempsey. I dunno. But I think."

"Spit it out boy!"

"Sir." He took a deep breath before looking his boss in the eyes. "Parkin is not just a dirty copper. He's filth. In the worst way. I went through his bank account and spoke to British Telecom, got them to release phone records."

"And?" Dempsey looked at the younger officer expecting an answer.

"And, look at this." He put an A3 piece of paper on the desk. "I crossmatched the dates we think the good were brought into the UK, when actual sales were made with the imports."

"I see." Spikings frowned. "And they all correlate with Ginger's number."

"Yeah." Dave nodded.

"So? What now?"

"Now we put a tail on Ginger." Spikings decided. "Dempsey contact Harry. On the quiet. Make sure no one suspects we know what's going on and for Gods sake tell her to be careful."

Xxxxxxx

Harry marched out of the office, the nausea burning her stomach as she reached the women's toilets. Relieved that no one seemed to be around she locked the cubicle door before sitting on the closed toilet. Visibly shaking she buried her face in her hands. This was too much too soon. All she wanted was to get back to normal, to feel like herself again. Getting back to work had been the first step, now with Ginger on the scene and Carter trying to frighten her she wondered if it was too much too soon.

Xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N sorry for delay. Real life has kept me busy x

Bathroom confession

Harry gripped the edge of the sink as she tried to compose herself. Nausea washed over her as she thought about the men she worked with in SI10 and the corrupt officers of Fraud Squad. She knew that she was perilously close to having her cover blown. The thought of the fallout didn't bear thinking about. She knew if Dempsey found out how twisted Carter was she'd not be able to stop him going after the older man and doing him some serious harm.

"Harry?" She turned as she heard a distinctly female voice call her name.

"Kate. Hi."

"Good news about Chas and Jackie. He's going to be a great dad." Kate smiled. "Any names yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Kate nodded. The older woman had known Harry since her days as a police cadet. She knew when something was wrong but she was trying to hide it.

"Fraud Squad treating you well?"

"Honestly? I hate it."

"I thought as much. Harry, antiques and dinosaurs aren't your thing. And I'm not talking about the crime either. That Carter."

"Is vile. I know."

"What did he do?" Kate glared. "I'm IA now. You can tell me."

Harry smiled, glad to have the confidante she did. "He's just."

"Don't tell me. Broom cupboard initiation. Sick pervert."

Harry closed her eyes. "Did he?"

"He tried but seeing as he now walks with a limp." Harry looked sideways as Kate raised her manicured eyebrows.

"A limp you caused,?"

"Potentially."

"Good girl." Kate smiled. "How long are you planning on being undercover there? Don't look at me like that. I'm IA. Gordon called me, asked me to make up the numbers until Chas returns."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Gordon now?"

"Shut up."

"Kate, seriously."

"Don't start." Harry smiled, glad to have something to take her mind off her own troubles. "It's very early days. So?"

"I think the money and merchandise is being moved this week. And I know most of the senior fraud officers are involved." She folded her arms as she rested against the sink. Kate sighed.

"I'll tell Gordon and the boys so we are ready to move. Be careful, Harry. Remember it's not just you that's affected if you get hurt. You've your father, cousins, Dempsey and your friends."

"I know." Harry sighed.

"Arresting a fellow police officer is a big deal. I should know, I've been in IA long enough." She pulled her hand through her long brown hair.

"I know." Harry sighed.

"And How is Dempsey with all this?"

"Dunno." Harry lied.

"Harriet."

"How is Gordon?"

"Touché my friend. Touché." Kate smiled before leaving the room. Harry watched her go wondering exactly how they had all missed the budding romance between the boss and the detective. She shook her head thinking about the present she was going to buy for her new goddaughter. She needed something to focus on rather than the sinking feeling she got whenever she let her thoughts wander to the men in Fraud Squad. She just hoped Dempsey would find a way to see her before they moved into arresting the corrupt officers and finally putting a stop to the poison they were selling.

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

10

Harry couldn't stop thinking about the case, she knew she had to focus on making sure Dempsey and the others had all the information they needed. She just hoped that the arrests went to plan. This was the most dangerous part of any undercover op. If things went wrong at this point, not only would her life be in danger she would also see the hard work they had put into the operation and those guilty would never be brought to justice. She shook her head, knowing Chas and the others had the information. Now all they had to do was be there with her on Friday and they would stop a people trafficking and drug scandal that made her feel physically sick.

"Harry." She felt a tap on the window as she jumped slightly.

"Dempsey? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She opened the car door. "You know we cannot be seen together in public at the moment."

Dempsey nodded. He knew the risks - and putting Harry in any more danger was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Everyone knows Chas and Jackie had the baby. And everyone knows they are friends of ours. Its natural we should visit them now. Yeah?"

"But together?"

"We aren't here together. You came in your car. I walked."

"You walked?"

"I needed the air." He stared at her. "You looking good, Harry."

She blushed slightly.

"Shall we?"

"After you."

Harry walked the few paces to Chas' block of flats hoping that they would be able to have a little respite from the case but knowing it was playing heavily on Dempsey's mind as much as it was hers. Dempsey silently wished he would touch her but knew there was a fair chance they were being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gordon placed his tea back on the table as he thought about the recent events. He knew Harry was running before she was able to walk but there was no way she would accept that. Even though Dempsey and Kate agreed with him there was no way they could get Harry to step back. It was too late. The scum in Fraud Squad would immediately smell a rat. He just hoped when the arrests happened they were all able to keep her safe.

"Gordon."

He smiled slightly. It was early days but he had no idea if or when he would get used to being in the company of another woman. His wife had divorced him years earlier and he had never dreamed he would find another woman to put up with his cantankerous ways. "Kate."

"Harry knows about us."

"Ah. I dare say she'll be the soul of discretion."

Kate smiled and nodded. She knew the curmudgeonly Welsh man was not as unfeeling as he would have his team believe. He looked away. "Open the wine."

"Yes Boss."

"Kate." He turned to see her watching him. A slight smile on her lips. "You know what I'm like. Cooking is more stressful than anything Harry and that Infernal Yank can bring to my office."

"Its chips and egg. Not exactly complicated."

"Thanks."

"Did you see the baby?"

"She is beautiful. Thankfully looks like her mother." Kate laughed as Gordon returned to his chip pan. "I like the name too. Amelia Rose Jarvis. Has a nice ring to it. Harry and I are going to be godparents." He smiled. He had always thought of Chas a surrogate son so being asked to be the godfather was an unbelievably proud moment for him. Taking the glass of wine from his guest he turned to her.

"You're worried."

"As always."

"We have enough evidence to get a prosecution. Harry has been able to get enough dirt of that lot to keep them out of circulation for years." Kate sipped her wine. "Carter and his ill won't be coppers much longer."

Gordon sighed.

"I've never been in the position to arrest another serving officer."

"It never happens easily and it's never done lightly." She stepped towards him."But we have enough evidence to put them away for a very long time. Corrupt coppers make me sick."

Gordon nodded, knowing she was right. Hejust hoped the team would all be in one piece once the arrests had been made.

xxxxcc

a/n filler chapter but please review


	11. Chapter 11

Arresting Development

Dempsey shook Chas' hand as he prepared to leave the small flat Jackie and Chas shared. "She's beautiful. You're a lucky man."

"I know." Chas smiled. He looked back to where Harry was holding baby Amelia in her arms as Jackie sipped her tea. "You and Harry will get here soon enough."

"I hope so." Dempsey paused. "I dunno."

"You and Harry ok?" Chas was genuinely concerned about his friends. Dempsey shrugged.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well?"

"Chas, you are a lucky man. Don't take those ladies for granted. Either of them." He slipped out of the apartment knowing he would have to see Harry before the shipment arrived that Friday. Chas watched him go as Harry handed the baby girl to Jackie before saying her goodbyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dave stared at the paperwork on his desk briefly wondering how Chas kept up with them all. Research and correlating evidence wasn't as easy as it looked. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair as he read Harry's latest report.

"But."

He read it again, then got the telephone records he had on Carter and Ginger. "Oh my God." He got up, walked around the empty office before sitting back at his desk. "Oh." He ran a hand over his face. "I have to be wrong. I just." He tugged at his hair as he let the information sink in. He grabbed the phone, dialling the familiar number. "Sir? I'm sorry to call you at home."

Spikings rolled his eyes, certain that the youngest member of his team would implode if he said nothing.

"Go on. I take it this is important." He looked at the floor as he tried to concentrate on the words he was hearing and not the brunette sat in the living room. He frowned as Dave explained the reason for his call.

"And you are certain of this?" His welsh accent more pronounced as his concern filtered through.

"Yes Er Yes Sir." He stumbled over his words. "I'm sorry Sir, but."

"Out with it boy."

"I don't think I should say this over the phone." He tapped his pencil against the desk, needing a way of stopping his nerves from taking hold. Spikings was nothing if not intimidating at times.

"You'll have to come to me. I've had a drink. You know the address." Spikings hung up on him as Dave scrambled to get his jacket.

"Gareth?"

"What is wrong with you? Ants in yer pants?" The older DS smiled. Dave pulled a face.

"No way am I going to the Boss with this on my own. Do you want to sit there all night?"

Gareth mumbled before picking up his car keys and following Dave.

Xxxxxxx

Harry was exhausted. Normally she thrives on undercover work. She knew she was good at it; better than most of the lads but this had been exhausting. Walking through her cousin's flat she realised she missed her little house, the sense that Dempsey was as much at home there as she was and the man himself. Dempsey wasn't a particularly large man but he certainly had a way of making his presence known. She smiled as she headed to the kettle knowing she would feel more relaxed after a good cup of tea.

"Harry."

She spun on her heel, ready to fight.

"Dempsey! What are you trying to do to me? I'm too young to die of a heart attack!" She jabbed her finger at him as he crossed the room to her.

"Firstly, people waaay younger than us have heart disease. Secondly, I'll have a coffee and thirdly, I spoke with Spikings about twenty minutes ago."

"And this couldn't be passed onto my handler? You had to break in here?"

"The catch on that front door is laughable." He gave her his best charm smile. She sighed, unable to stay mad at him for very long.

"True."

"Spikings has intelligence that the merchandise isn't just art work with drugs in them. People trafficking is also more probable than possible." He watched as she frowned, her mind working overtime; making links she knew none of them had seen before.

"I see."

"And it's being brought forward. Seems Dave has a cousin in GCHQ. He's passed on some information and Dave put the links together. It's tomorrow Princess. They're doing the deal tomorrow."

Xxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Cargo

Harry frowned slightly as she watched Dempsey. He looked more nervous than she could remember him. His eyes held hers as she tilted her head slightly.

"We always knew people could be the so called cargo." She watched as he nodded.

"Dave confirmed it. MI-5 have been watching this case. Two officers? Agents?"

"Officers." Harry folded her arms.

"Right, have been following them for the last few weeks. They wouldn't give me their names but they did say they were code names Hawk and Farmer."

Harry sat down next to him, taking his hand in her smaller one.

"Is it possible the whole thing had been brought forward as they have worked out what I'm doing? That they know I'm a plant?" Harry frowned as she considered her words. It made an already dangerous job even more precarious. If Parkin and Carter knew what she was doing there was a very real chance her life would be in danger. Sighing she knew that just a few weeks ago the thought of being killed would have seemed a relief- a release from her nightmares and the physical pain of her recovery.

"They might."

"Ok." Harry looked at her hands holding her fiancée hands gently. She knew in that moment everything changed. She had to live. She was Amelia's godmother, Dempsey had already lost one partner - and as Kate had said there was her father to consider. She turned slightly looking Dempsey in the eyes. "We can do this."

"Harry, why do I get the feeling that you just decided something?"

She smiled. Her first proper smile in what felt like years. She rested one hand on his cheek before kissing him. The kiss was chaste, almost innocent until she deepened it. In what felt like seconds she was straddling his lap. His hands on her denim clad thighs as she pulled back from the kiss. He smiled, looking slightly drunk. Harry kissed his forehead gently before resting her forehead against his.

"They find out why I'm really there, there's a very good chance that they will try to kill me." She felt his hands tighten on her legs.

"Three seconds later they'll be dead." He promised her. Harry shook her head.

"No, because I've made a decision."

"Care to share."

"I'm going to live." She unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. Dempsey closed his eyes as her fingers ghosted over his skin. "We do our jobs and we go home." She kissed his jaw as he pushed her away a little.

"You don't have to do this. I ain't bothered if you never want me again. I can't believe I am saying this."

"Don't you want me?" Harry frowned as he held her gaze.

"You know I do. Always. You know how I feel about you."

"Then?" Harry was completely confused by his response.

"I want you to want me too. I can't do this if it's one sided. I won't be the one to make you uncomfortable." He held her gaze as her eyes filled with tears. He brushed one away as it fell down her cheek. "I love you too much for." His sentence was cut short as her lips silenced him. He knew in his heart if anyone was going to die the next day it wouldn't be Harry. He'd make sure she was safe.

Xxxxxxxx

"Dave." Spikings looked up at the younger man. "This means we have so much more at stake."

"Yes Sir." Kate handed the younger man a mug of tea.

Spikings picked up the phone, dialling the number he had memorised years earlier. "Henry, it's Gordon." He paused as he listened to the man on the end of the line. "Seems our paths have crossed. I'd be grateful if your personnel didn't kill my two best detectives tomorrow." He snapped as the Geordie laughed. "Meet me in an hour, the Royal Oak in fifteen minutes." He hung up the call.

"Sir?" Dave looked from the slim brunette to his boss.

"David, how would you fancy some overtime?" The Welshman smirked knowing if nothing else the spooks and his old army friend would back them up. Tomorrow would see an end to the nightmare and his team would be back to normal; whatever that was.

Cxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Action

Dempsey pulled his denim jacket on as he focused on the op. He knew Harry was in danger, that there was a very good chance that the corrupt police officers in Fraud Squad would know Harry was there as a plant. The thought she had willingly put herself in danger made him feel physically sick. He knew he had to focus.

"Dempsey?" Dave looked up as Dempsey checked his gun.

"Yo."

"Harry will be ok. You know how great she is at her job."

Dempsey nodded. A wry smile crept over his face, grateful that the baby of the team had tried to reassure him. Dave was definitely becoming a more competent officer.

"Yeah. She is."

"I still don't like Ginger hanging around this though." Chas grabbed his car keys. "I don't like the fact she is digging her claws in."

"We still don't know why she is involved with this." Dempsey agreed. He led the team out of the office trying to get the nagging doubt something was going to go wrong out of his mind.

Xxxxxxx

"Alright?" Parkin asked as Harry followed him to the car. The early evening air held a chill that cut her to the bone. She had a feeling it was nothing to do with the weather, more the sudden lack of confidence in her ability to do her job.

"The accounts for the museum. They don't add up. I know we are watching the place tonight but."

"A lot of work has gone into tonight." Parkin started the engine as Harry glanced across the car . "Don't mess this up."

"I've no intention of messing anything up." She glared at him desperately hoping that Dempsey and the others had all the information they needed to stop the cartel bringing in the illegal immigrants and drugs into the country. She knew they were relying on her to get the evidence they needed to make sure the corrupt officers went to prison for a very long time. Parkin smirked as he headed towards the museum.

"Like I say luv. Keep yer head down and out the way." He pushed his foot to the accelerator as Harry glanced at him. She had never trusted the man but in that moment she saw just how evil he actually was.

Cxxxxxx

"The museum backs onto the river." Dave stated calmly as the other men settled into their posts. He knew he was still seen as 'green' and the new boy but there was no way he was leaving anything to chance. He knew no one blamed the team for Harry's abduction but he did. He thought they had missed something which led to Swabey junior taking her from under their noses. She was alive but he knew there were things that they were never going to find out about her time with the killer. All he knew was different, something about her had been broken. He just hoped she'd be back to her old self one day.

"I'm in position." Dempsey hid behind an industrial size bin. He was hyper alert, unaware of the cold biting through the air as they waited for their targets to arrive. He knew Dave was right to think the river would be the way the cargo was delivered, the thought of what could go wrong chilled him to the bone. He checked his gun, surprised at how nervous he was. The contemplation was cut short as a gun shot rang out and a woman's screams filled the air. Dempsey was on his feet running towards the shouting as the gun fired again.

Xxxxxxx

"Go!" Spikings yelled as his team sprang into action. The ringleaders and Ginger stood between an A registered ford cortina and a transit van as SI10 sprang into action. Harry swore as she realised who the skinny red haired woman was. Ginger turned to her.

"Ello luv. My Parkin kept his side of the bargain then?"

Harry felt sick as Parkin grabbed her arm and squeezed. She remained silent as Parkin pushed her forward.

"Yeah. Well, half of it." Parkin smirked. "You done yours?"

"What you take me for?"

"A nasty little bitch with a drug habit." Harry stated as Ginger slapped her face. Harry glared as she pulled her arm free before lunging at the violent woman. A gun shot stopped then in their tracks. Ginger fell forwards, her body buckling under the force of the bullets that hit her. Harry spun round as Parkin grabbed her.

"I told you I put a lot into this. You and that whore ain't stopping me now."

Harry kicked out, knocking his ankle from under him. Both landed with a thud, unaware that the cargo Parkin had been waiting for had arrived. He grabbed her neck, squeezing as her knee shot up, catching him squarely in the genitals. He yelped, falling forwards as she freed herself.

"Harry!" Chas yelled as she manhandled the corrupt copper forcing him into handcuffs while forcibly arresting him. Moments later Dave and Dempsey chased down the driver of the van while the guilty men were dragged away. The illegal immigrants looked scared as the uniform officers ushered them away. Chas approached his friend while Parkin continued to swear at her.

"You ok?" Chas' thick Glaswegian accent filled the air. She nodded.

"He knew." She watched Parkin being put into a police van. Folding her arms she turned to her friend. "He knew I was a plant. He was going to swap me with the people he'd smuggled over. He knew Ginger would kill me."

"And now she's dead."

"Yeah." Harry sighed. The stress of the previous few weeks finally hit her.

"But who shot her?" Chas looked around as Harry shrugged.

"No idea." She paused. "Er, where's Dempsey?"

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	14. Chapter 14

Betrayal?

Dempsey ran as fast as he could, gun in one hand he scrambled over the obstacles his quarry had thrown at him. He hated corrupt police officers. Memories of Joey's death began to resurrect themselves. Glaring, he was determined not to let history repeat itself.

Xxxx

"Harry." Spikings snapped as she watched Parkin led away in handcuffs.

"Sir."

"Are you ok? Chas?"

"Och, Fine. Didne see who shot Ginger though." Chas knelt next to the body uniform officers had covered with a sheet. He sighed heavily. "Large caliber weapon. Seriously wanted her dead."

"Or me." Harry frowned. "She was directly in front of me."

"The post mortum examination will tell us what's what." Spikings looked over to where a group of apparently innocent men and women were being spoken to by police and social services. He had a feeling he could hear Eastern European accents as the frightened people began to talk. "Your gun is still locked in my desk, with your SI10 badge."

"Thank you Sir." Harry looked behind her to see Dave and Gareth manhandling a large man she didn't recognise. Frowning she began to panic as there was no sign of Dempsey. Biting her lip she watched as Spikings left to deal with the new arrest and forensics started to fill the area. Chas rested a hand in her shoulder.

"He's ok."

"Chas, I."

"Look." He nodded to the man staggering towards them. Dempsey looked like Hell. She shook her head before walking towards him. Chas called her back, handing her his car keys before leaving her to return to the team. She turned to see Dempsey approach her.

"Hi." She smiled before walking up to him.

"Princess." He smiled as her eyes ran over him.

"What happened? You look like you were in the ring with Mohammed Ali." She rested both hands on his face, her thumb resting on his lower lip. He relaxed at her touch.

"You should See the other guy."

"Dempsey." He pulled her into his arms, aware that all the other officers had left. He breathed her in as she held him.

"You've no idea how good it is to put my arms around you. Both of them." Harry tightened her hold on him, resting her head in his shoulder. He kissed her hair, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Cmon." She took his hand. "Casualty."

"Home."

"No, you need a doctor." She bit her lip as he shook his head. "We have to go back to the office anyway so."

"Let's get the paperwork done. Then if you think I'm about to fall apart I'll see a quack. Until then, holding you is the only medication I need." She rolled her eyes as he kissed her.

"Ok, Ok." She conceded defeat, knowing that as long as they were together they could face anything. She looked over to where forensics were moving the corpse. Part of her wondered if the nightmare really was over.

Xxxxxx

A/N epilogue soon


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Harry sat at her desk watching the guys lark about the office. It was her first day back in SI10 and she couldn't be happier. Dave and Gareth were discussing the football match that was on television later that week as Chas made tea. Dempsey was nowhere to be seen. She smiled at the thought of her partner. He seemed visibly calmer now she was back with them.

"Hi." She looked around as the man she had been thinking about appeared through the office door.

"Hi." He smiled as he took his seat opposite her. "Welcome back."

She tilted her head and smiled as she realised he was being sincere. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too." He held her gaze a little longer than was absolutely necessary. Harry blushed as he realised what he was doing. He looked down at the desk as Spikings joined them.

"Good to have you back." The Welshman stated. Harry nodded once. "Parkin pleaded guilty at magistrate court earlier. He's on remand awaiting sentencing. Carter's body was dragged out of the Thames an hour ago. Apparently no signs of foul play."

"So it's over." Dempsey's smile widened. "Yeah? We can get back to normal."

"Whatever that is." Harry replied. Spikings nodded.

"Yes, well Parkin will face justice. The corrupt officers are all being investigated. Carter's death. Well, I suppose that's a kind of rough justice." Spikings sighed heavily. "Paperwork on my desk by 5."

"Sir." Harry sighed as Dempsey pulled a face. She rolled her eyes, knowing she would be the one ensuring the paperwork was done. Things certainly did seem to be back to normal. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Xxxxxxx

A/N new story soon x thankyou for all the reviews


End file.
